


Дураки на дорогах

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Невежливые водители и пробки на дорогах раздражают даже демонов. Но не у каждого демона есть свой ангел-хранитель, готовый прийти на помощь в трудную минуту.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Дураки на дорогах

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ФБ-2018 для команды fandom Good Omens 2018

— Почему ты так волнуешься, дорогой?

— Когда я вижу таких, как этот тип на «Хонде», — зашипел Кроули, — я думаю, что Конец Света все-таки наступил! Ты не замечаешь, что на наших дорогах все больше дебилов? Когда я покупал себе машину, люди ездили намного аккуратнее.

— Да. В 1926 году автомобилей было очень мало.

— Если кто-то до сих пор не научился ездить, пусть ходит пешком!

Азирафаэль примирительно улыбнулся.

— Ну подрезал, и что? Мы с тобой никуда не спешим. Мы едем в отпуск. Там будет море и та превосходная гостиница, которую ты подыскал.

«Я бы, например, в такой никогда не поселился», — подумал Азирафаэль.

Кроули всегда брал выбор отелей на себя, следуя единственному критерию: «чтобы мне было не стыдно тут жить». Обычно ему было не стыдно жить в самом дорогом отеле города.

Как-то раз Азирафаэль поинтересовался у Кроули, почему тот так любит роскошь, и Кроули в ответ прочел ему получасовую лекцию на тему своей тяжелой нервной работы, невыносимого начальства, которое совсем его не ценит, необходимости терпеть придурков в качестве коллег и заслуженного отдыха, который так редко ему достается. Азирафаэль едва не напомнил ему, что такую работу Кроули выбрал сам, еще шесть тысяч лет назад, но тактично промолчал и даже посочувствовал.

К тому же, у Кроули правда был отличный вкус. И невероятное чутье: куда бы Кроули ни отправился, он всегда находил лучший ресторан, а Азирафаэль давно научился ценить хорошую кухню. Когда на очередном сеансе связи с Небесами Метатрон потребовал отчета за астрономические счета в «Ритце» за прошлый год, Азирафаэлю пришлось соврать о мороке, насланном проклятым демоном. Метатрон поверил, а Кроули получил благодарность Снизу.

— У нас будет люкс в Гранд-отеле, — напомнил Азирафаэль и погладил Кроули по плечу.

— Да, и я хочу доехать до него сегодня вечером, а не к Рождеству! Нет, ты посмотри!

Белая «Хонда» пошла на обгон и, чудом избежав лобового столкновения с грузовиком, встроилась перед синим «Фольксвагеном».

— Ну все, — Кроули щелкнул пальцами. — Он сам виноват. Сейчас я сделаю доброе дело для всего человечества.

— Эх, — вздохнул Азирафаэль, когда «Хонда» резко снизила скорость и, выехав на обочину, навсегда заглохла.

Кроули самодовольно улыбнулся и немедленно вырулил на встречную полосу.

Мотор «Бентли» яростно зарычал.

— Ты подаешь плохой пример людям!

— Кто бы мог подумать.

— Кроули, нет! Ты сейчас нас обоих развоплотишь! — закричал Азирафаэль, когда «Бентли» в самый последний момент разминулся с бензовозом.

— Почему ты так волнуешься, дорогой? — передразнил его Кроули. — Я знаю, что делаю. К тому же, нам есть к кому обратиться.

— У Адама семья и ответственная должность…

— Да ладно, мне он никогда не откажет.

— Мы же договорились!

— Да-да, — кивнул Кроули и сделал «I Want To Break Free» погромче.

Некоторое время они ехали молча. Азирафаэль посматривал по сторонам, любуясь природой и аккуратными домиками вдоль дороги. Любуясь Кроули. Азирафаэль осторожно положил руку ему на предплечье — и это подействовало. Кроули сделал еще пару рискованных обгонов, а потом встроился в колонну автомобилей.

Все было хорошо ровно до финальных аккордов «Don’t Stop Me Now».

— Лилит их забери!

Азирафаэль хотел сказать, что о пробках предупреждают по радио, но промолчал. Он помнил, что однажды Кроули вмешался в строительство и устроил так, что форма шоссе приобрела вид сатанинского символа — впрочем, за это он уже поплатился любимой машиной. Наверняка на счету Кроули были и другие темные делишки — пробки могли испортить настроение тысячам людей. Как демон, Кроули работал очень эффективно: правда, адское начальство никогда не понимало смысла его действий.

Но воздаяние было неотвратимым, и «Бентли» затормозил.

— Не волнуйся.

Кроули повернул голову: Азирафаэль мог разглядеть его пылающие глаза даже за темными стеклами очков.

— Мы просто подождем.

Терпения Кроули хватило на десять минут: он послушал «We Will Rock You» и «Bohemian Rhapsody» и завел мотор.

— Не надо сворачивать на обочину, это невежливо.

— Ничего, я сделаю так, что они все…

Выхода не было.

— Постой, — Азирафаэль сжал предплечье Кроули. — Неужели демон-искуситель не знает, чем занимаются люди, когда застревают в пробках?

— Они звонят боссу и ноют, что опоздают на совещание.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

— Выключи, пожалуйста, мотор.

Очень хотелось начать с затылка Кроули, взлохматить волосы и бесконечно долго, чуть прикусывая, целовать его шею. Но на это у них будет время в отеле, решил Азирафаэль, а сейчас требовался быстрый эффект.

Поэтому он просто запустил пальцы под пиджак Кроули.

Расстегнул пуговицу — одну — и коснулся голой кожи.

А потом скользнул вниз, к пряжке ремня.

— Даже не рассчитывай на секс со мной в этой машине, — сказал Кроули.

— И не мечтаю. Но я твой ангел-хранитель и должен позаботиться о тебе.

Азирафаэль в этот момент уже расстегивал ему ширинку. Погладил и сжал член Кроули через ткань трусов, снова погладил, подразнил самыми кончиками пальцев и снова сжал, чувствуя, как в паху у того разгорается жар, и тогда сжал еще сильнее — и Кроули охнул, а Азирафаэль довольно подумал, что застегнуть ширинку тому сейчас будет тяжело. Оттянув резинку трусов, Азирафаэль вытащил член Кроули и провел пальцами по головке, на которой уже выступили капли. Трусы, правда, немного мешали, и Азирафаэль отправил их в небытие.

Немного мешал и сам Кроули, который постоянно ерзал на своем сиденье. С этим Азирафаэль тоже справился: всегда пренебрегавший ремнями безопасности Кроули сейчас оказался пристегнутым аж пятью.

— Я потом верну как было.

— Выпусти меня!

Азирафаэль его не слушал, он то обхватывал член всей ладонью и дрочил, то снижал темп, пока Кроули не стал просить его делать это быстрее. Жалел Азирафаэль только о том, что не может одновременно заняться и его красивой задницей. Наконец, он накрыл член Кроули своим ртом, и ни одна капелька не попала на обшивку «Бентли».

Кроули откинулся на спинку сиденья. И, кажется, уснул. Прошел час, и громада машин вдруг пришла в движение. Кроули открыл глаза, прибавил газу, погнал вперед, а потом неожиданно вырулил на обочину.

— Выходи, — сказал он.

И опустился перед Азирафаэлем на колени.

Тот не возражал: Кроули умел делать фантастический минет.

***

Добравшись до отеля, они первым делом пошли ужинать. Кроули безошибочно угадал ресторан, в котором было прекрасно все, кроме назойливого внимания публики.

Уже очень скоро на них смотрели все.

Кроули достал телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Пролистал. Сглотнул. Протянул Азирафаэлю.

Прямо на обочине шоссе, рядом с винтажным автомобилем мужчина в элегантном темном костюме отсасывал другому, в свитере и клетчатых брюках.

— Знаешь, — сказал Кроули, — я теперь вижу, что в четырнадцатом веке были свои преимущества.


End file.
